Chosen Warriors
by Blustarzengel3
Summary: After Buffy is brought back from the dead, she is haunted by dreams of the past Slayer. Willow and Giles research the matter and find out that Jade's (the Slayer before her ) ghost is restless. Afterwards, the Scooby Gabg immediately set out to help the g


Title- Chosen Warriors  
Author- Sunset Queen  
Rated- PG: 13  
Disclaimer: All known characters belong to the creator of this wonderful show and his name is Joss Whedon. Jade and Donald, plus some other people as well belong to me.   
Summary: It's a little after Buffy's brought back and she begins having dreams of the past Slayer and her life. With Giles' help, Willow finds out that Jade's soul is restless. The Scooby Gang then starts out on the mission to help the past Slayer.   
Feedback: A craving that can't be laid to rest. Just don't kill me.   
Author's Notes: This idea has been in my head for centuries and had to get out someday.   
  
  
  
~ Prologue ~  
  
Jade Woodland hit the oncoming vampire with a crushing blow and staked it through the heart. Before it could even explode into dust, she was already in heavy combat with another bloodsucker. She flew at the vamp with a roundhouse kick and while he doubled over in pain, Jade sliced her wooden tool through his un-beating organ.   
Although her patrol this night was unusually heavy, Jade was only slightly winded. On the opposite street sidewalk, a fairly young man stood waiting for her; hands holding an old dusty book. She approached him with a smile upon her pretty face. She was, true to word, a beautiful young woman with long black hair and icy blue eyes the color of a tropical storm.   
To an unsuspecting person, the Slayer was a normal sixteen year-old girl faced with the hardships of adulthood to come. But Jade was extremely different from any other females in her school or even around the world. She had been chosen for a sacred duty, to protect innocent people from unknown danger.   
  
To guard them from the very things she had been born to kill. Vampires.  
  
Jade had undergone special training and was now a skilled fighter, able to use any weapon for harmful assault. And for bringing on death and destruction to the demons that crawled beneath the ground. She was vicious and swift during battle and her attention never drifted away from the subject. It was this specific trait that had kept her alive more than the Slayers beforehand.   
"Mr. Donald, tonight's activities were really strong. There were at least ten vampires in each cemetery that I visited. It's like some sort of breeding ritual is being done. Have you got any books with topics about this?" Jade questioned her Watcher, pointing to the book held tightly in his hands.   
Donald nodded solemnly at his Slayer, unable to bring himself to tell her the news. The information was going to devastate Jade and she maybe wouldn't even do what was expected of her. He couldn't let her drop her duty but he also didn't want to see her die. Even though her sacrifice was to save humanity and Earth.  
"Jade, I've known of this long before you were even called to your duty. The Watcher of the past Slayer sent me this book and it contains a prophecy about a impending apocalyptic battle which involves you." He said, scanning her face for a reaction.   
Her blue eyes were mixed with emotion and her mouth was set into a frown. She looked wired, as if uncontrollable energy was flowing through her veins, waiting for release. Jade finally looked up into her mentor's eyes and saw sympathy, grief and regret lying within. There was something he wasn't telling her but it didn't matter because Jade already knew what she would have to do.  
Jade had always known that Slayers had short life spans, she had been told of that the day after she was called. Afterwards, the little reminder was in the back of her head and never given any thought. Now, Jade's stomach heaved in fear and mixed emotion flickered in the depths of ice cold blue orbs. She had never known the thought of death would be so terrifying.   
"I have to sacrifice myself, is that correct? Although it is for a worthy cause so I don't object. Other than me being buried in a nice cemetery and telling my parents of my death, I'm okay with this. After all, I can't back out even if I really wanted too. Someday death would have taken me and dying stupidly is definitely not on my list." Jade remarked, gazing at her Watcher with honesty written on her face.   
Donald agreed silently, already making plans to have a funeral in her honor. She had been a Slayer for three years and in that time, Jade had done more than had been required but after she died, the battle between good and evil would still rage on. Nobody knew for certain how long it would last but everyone was hoping it would cease shortly.   
"Oh, one more thing, Mr. Donald. Just don't tell my parents that I loved them. It's a lie and I don't think you really like doing that, right? And, of course, you'll have to come visit me sometimes, maybe even bring me some flowers. I'd enjoy that though I won't be able to tell you."   
He looked at her in surprised shock, his head brimming with tons of questions. He didn't like the way she'd just simply agreed to the deal, without hearing him out first. It was as if she was entertained by the thought of death and being released from her duty. And now Jade was talking about visits to her grave from him, no hint of sadness in her tone.   
It was positively scary and Donald had no clue about how to handle the situation. So he simply listened to her rattle on and never bothered to interrupt. By the time they reached her apartment complex, Jade had become silent and she was feeling the first tugs of regret. The regret of leaving everything behind, regret of not being able to live just a little bit longer. But nothing could be done.   
~~~  
Three months later, Donald stood by a freshly dug grave, flowers clutched in his sweaty palm. Gently, he let the yellow roses fall to the ground and rest atop her deathbed. Jade had died yesterday night, after her battle had been fought and long earned victory claimed. She had looked peaceful when she had fallen down with a sword thrust deep inside her belly.   
Jade's funeral had just finished and the crowd had been small, consisting only of family, some friends and two teachers. After everyone had left, Donald stood silently beside her grave for hours, recalling all the times when he'd seen her happy. With those memories in mind, he left the cemetery and the town. He wasn't too worried about not being able to visit her because he knew there would definitely be other people willing to see her.   
Donald was going back to England and to the Watcher's Council, where he knew people were going to wait for him. He dreaded seeing their sympathetic faces or hear their condolences because he knew they were all fake. Nobody even cared. It was just another Slayer to them, among a long line of others that had died doing what they had been born to do.   
He sighed, glancing back at his Slayer's home. He hoped that she was happy and at peace. Jade deserved a long rest after all that she'd done. Donald took a deep breath and continued walking, his destination clear and visible to him. Jade had just been another vampire Slayer, hadn't she?   
***  
  



End file.
